


Insiders

by useyourlove



Series: Dana's Tumblr Drabble Meme of June 12-13, 2014 [17]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useyourlove/pseuds/useyourlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my Tumblr drabble meme: Scully/Mulder for morgulblade</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insiders

**Author's Note:**

> My middle-school-self is berating me for having such a hard time writing this one.

They absorb each other--two halves of a closed system that runs on paranoia. Like a sea anemone with barbs stabbed outward; two hedgehogs rolled tightly into a ball, embracing so fiercely that light no longer reaches their eyes. They are the whole world. A shared experience of violence and deceit has made them wary of all outsiders, and everyone’s an outsider save they two. Perhaps it’s romantic, but she’s too pragmatic and he’s too absorbed to ever give it that label. It’s asinine that--grand focal points of conspiracies--they cuddle watching Jeopardy on Friday nights; but they do.


End file.
